Courtrooms and Conference Tables
by MulgrewFan1023
Summary: So, we know Alan Shore and Renata Hill dated, but what was their relationship like? Here's some history and insight straight from my brain! This story is dedicated to all my fellow Mullallypops because we can never have enough Megan!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

COURTROOMS AND CONFERENCE TABLES

Disclaimer: I do not own Boston Legal, or any of the recognizable characters from the show, specifically the episode "The Bride Wore Blood." However, the entire backstory between Renata and Alan is mine.

Ch.1

Alan knew that look. That smirk she gave as she pulled his chair out from where she sat. She wanted him.

He had just destroyed a witness on the stand, and that had always turned her on when they had worked together at Carruthers-Abbot. Sometimes she would come observe him in court when her own case load wasn't too overwhelming. He always got a little feistier when he knew she was watching; he knew what it did to her. He remembered a few times when she couldn't even wait until they got home in the evening. She had grabbed him as he came out the door and pulled him into a conference room for a quickie.

But his favorite time – the _best _time – was the case they had teamed up for. He didn't even remember what the case had been. He had finished with the witness and was mentally congratulating himself; he knew he had just turned the jury. As he had walked back to their table, she had given him that smirk and pushed his chair out, much as she did now. His mind drifted back to that day.

_Five years earlier_

"Very nice, Mr. Shore," she had whispered when he sat down.

"Thank you, Ms. Hill," he said, returning her smile. As he leaned forward to reach for the pitcher of water on the table, he felt her hand on his thigh. He glanced at her as he poured water into his glass. She winked at him, and then turned her attention to the opposing council, who was beginning his closing statement. He watched her for just a second before he did the same.

Almost as soon as he turned his head away she moved her hand a little higher and squeezed his thigh. His breath caught a bit, but he recovered quickly. He wanted to look at her again – she was so beautiful – but he knew he couldn't draw attention to them. How he longed for her to move her hand just a bit higher! Her hands were magic, as he had experienced several times before.

He clenched his hand around the armrest of his chair in an attempt at self-control. It was futile, though. She must have noticed, because that was when she shifted again and began to rub him through his trousers, gently at first, then more vigorously. He fought hard to not react, but she made it beyond difficult.

He risked a glance at her. To his amazement, she was still watching the opposing council intently, her face like stone, showing no reaction. She had an amazing ability to remain cool and emotionless.

He was moments from going over the edge. He started to panic – he had no idea what to do if he climaxed right in the middle of the courtroom. There would be no covering that up! As it was, he was straining against the fabric of his pants, which weren't very forgiving.

Still, she was relentless. He was biting his own tongue to keep from crying out. Just as he was about to let go, she did. He shot his head around, confused and dissatisfied. He realized that opposing council had finished with their closing. Thank God they had decided she would close.

She was already up and speaking. If he was going to be honest, he didn't hear a word she said. He tried to breathe deeply and calm down, but she still wasn't helping. He wondered if she even realized what she did to him. She looked incredible in a form-fitting navy blue skirt suit. Every now and then she would toss her glossy black hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through. Her stiletto heels made her legs look amazing and her skirt reached her knees at exactly the right place. She would pace a little as she spoke, then stop and cock her hip ever so slightly. Oh, and that voice! He loved to lay in bed with her and just listen to her talk.

He had finally cooled down as she wrapped up her closing. She flashed the courtroom her winning smile, well aware of her ability to charm the pants off of any and everyone. She made her way back to the table and sat down, crossing her legs towards him and winking again. She glanced meaningfully at his crotch and raised her eyebrows in question. He returned the look with a slight nod.

The judge called for a recess. The entire courtroom stood and began to shuffle out. They locked eyes, each knowing what the other was thinking. They made their way to a conference room they knew was empty, trying to not seem too eager.

She walked into the room first, as Alan trailed behind and shut and locked the door. When he turned around she had already removed her suit jacket, leaving her in a silky white sleeveless top. They stared at each other for a moment, his eyes traveling up and down her body, her licking her lips in anticipation. Then, their eyes met and they attacked each other.

Clothes were shed at lightning speed as they kissed passionately. He picked her up and laid her down on the conference table, their lips never parting. As he moved to enter her, she broke the kiss and said, "What? No foreplay?"

"You took care of that in the courtroom, my dear."

"Is that what you call that? I thought I was just being friendly." She gave him a coy smile.

"I'll show you friendly." He said as he entered her in one swift motion.

A deep moan escaped her lips as she met him thrust for thrust. He reached up and massaged her exquisite breasts, as much for his own pleasure as hers.

She dug her nails into his back while she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She forced herself to open her eyes and found him staring at her. "What?" she asked, feeling a little paranoid.

"You're just…so…beautiful," he grunted between thrusts.

She smiled and started to sit up, effectively halting his motions. He looked at her in confusion, but she just smirked again and pushed him down into one of the leather conference chairs. She straddled him and began to ride him, fast and hard. Now it was his turn to bite his lip. She set a rough pace, wanting nothing more than to reach her peak. She started to move her hand between her legs, but he stopped her.

She looked down at him in surprise. "Allow me," he said, knowing what she wanted. He moved his own hand between their bodies and began to rub her clit, slowly at first, then matching the pace she set.

He had just the right touch, and in moments she was soaring. He felt her walls begin to tighten around him, and that, coupled with the look of pure ecstasy on her face was enough to send him over the edge with her.

"Oh, Alan!"

"Renata!"

_Present_

He smiled at the memory, almost becoming hard at just the thought. He faced her, vaguely wondering what, if anything, she was wearing beneath that suit jacket. He tore his gaze from her ample chest and looked to her gorgeous face. She was still smirking at him. She raised her eyebrows at him and looked pointedly at his crotch, leaving no doubt in his mind that she was remembering the same scene he was. He felt her foot rub against his leg briefly.

The judge called for a lunch recess. Despite the fact that she had been denied bail, Renata was permitted to be left in Alan's care, providing they remained in the courthouse.

They stood and he leaned close to her. "You know, they say that history repeats itself."

"Mmm. My thoughts exactly," she said, licking her lips. "Is that conference room still open?"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: In The Beginning

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Ch. 2

May, 2000.

Alan Shore walked into Carruthers-Abbott for his first day of work. He had been sought out by Robert Carruthers, the senior partner, to join the law firm, which had him feeling pretty smug. He got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ninth floor. As the door closed, he raised and opened his briefcase to check his not on where he was supposed to meet everyone. Conference Room A.

The elevator dinged as he was closing his briefcase, and he began to exit without looking up. As he stepped out, he ran straight into someone. Papers went flying and he dropped his briefcase. He quickly stooped to pick up the papers, and his eyes were met with a pair of black stiletto heels, right toe tapping angrily.

He grabbed the papers and slowly stood, his eyes sliding over a shapely pair of legs in a knee-length skirt, dainty hands resting on beautifully flared hips, a trim waist. He meant to keep his eyes moving until he got to her face. He really did. But, they became locked on the loveliest breasts he had ever seen, showcased by a form-fitting, low-cut silk top. He didn't know how long he stood there, but he was brought out of his trance by the sound of the mystery woman clearing her throat.

He tore his eyes away and was just as enthralled by the face he finally focused on. She had a trim nose, full, luscious lips, gorgeous jet-black hair that fell just below her shoulders, and deep hazel eyes that were narrowed in his direction. "Uh…" It wasn't often that Alan Shore was left speechless, but he just couldn't form a coherent thought.

She let out an exasperated sigh and thrust out her hand. "My papers, please?"

"Uh…"

"My papers! There! In your hands!" She pointed at his hands, causing him to finally look down.

"Oh! My goodness, I am so sorry!" He straightened up the pile as best he could and handed them over.

"Great. Now I've got to completely reorganize these! I'm going to be late now!"

"Again, I really am sorry," he said as he picked up his briefcase.

She was already walking away. "Perhaps next time you can actually watch where you're going," she said without looking back.

As she continued down the hall, he watched her hips sway back and forth, praying he would see this nameless angel again. He sighed, then turned and headed in the opposite direction to try and find Conference Room A.

He didn't catch his angel taking a peak over her shoulder to get another glimpse at him.

Alan wandered the maze-like hallways of Carruthers-Abbot, finally locating Conference Room A after asking a secretary for directions. He found the door open, so he peeked his head in. A quick glance around showed him a flat-screen TV on one wall, a ceiling-mounted projector, a pull-down screen on another wall, and a long conference table, all but two chairs filled. Everyone was mid-conversation, failing to notice the man standing in the doorway, so he knocked.

Conversation died down a bit, and Robert Carruthers, who was at the head of the table, stood to greet him. "Ah, Alan! Good to see you," he said, extending his hand.

Alan took it, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Carruthers."

"Robert, please."

"Alright. Robert."

"Everyone, this is Alan Shore, our newest associate. Alan this is James Abbot, my partner." Alan shook his hand as Robert continued introductions around the table. He knew he'd never remember anyone's names after this first meeting. "We're just waiting on one more…"

He was interrupted by a commotion at the door. "Oh, here she is now. Alan, this is Renata Hill."

Alan turned to face the door, and was thrilled to see his angel. And now she had a name. "Renata," he said aloud. He smiled at her.

She glared at him slightly. "Yes, we've met," she said as she moved to her chair. "I apologize for my tardiness; I had a bit of an accident in the hallway." She glanced at Alan pointedly.

"It's alright, Renata. We were just finishing up our introductions. Alan, why don't you have a seat?" Robert gestured to the sole remaining chair. "We have these meetings every Monday and Thursday. Attendance is expected, unless you have a court date. We try to keep abreast of all the cases our firm is handling, so we use this time to catch up."

Alan nodded as he settled into his chair and removed his notepad from his briefcase.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Alan tried to pay close attention, wanting to understand how these meeting were run so he could conform right away. From time to time he would glance at Renata. He was amused at the utterly bored look on her face. He smiled subconsciously. Just then, she turned her head and caught him looking at her. He smiled at her again, and she returned his smile in spite of herself. She caught herself quickly and returned her face to its bored expression.

He mentally congratulated himself on getting through to her, even if it was just a little bit. He'd already made up his mind that he would wear her down. Renata Hill would end up in his bed eventually, he was sure of it.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

Ch. 3

Alan Shore was driving her crazy! He had been working at the firm for about a month, and he'd been following her around like a lost puppy. Renata knew he wanted her. After all, what man didn't? She'd known right away from the way he'd stared at her the day they'd "bumped" into each other. That wasn't the problem. She was used to fending off men's (and sometimes women's) advances.

The _problem _was she was starting to want him, too. She was trying, desperately, to fight it, but she was losing, and she knew it. And it pissed her off. So, even though she was oh-so-close to giving in to Alan's advances, she was acting like a stone-cold bitch to him.

She said goodbye to her client after winning their dispute. As the courtroom began to clear out, Renata packed up her briefcase and sat back down. She let her head fall back as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. It had been a very hectic week and she just wanted to take a minute to breathe.

Just as she was reveling in the silence of the empty courtroom, she heard a voice in her ear. "Very nice, Ms. Hill."

She kept her eyes closed, even as her pulse began to rush. "Mr. Shore. Why am I not surprised?" She could feel him next to her, and had a feeling he was eyeing up the plunging neckline of her suit. She could feel his breath on her neck. Did she dare open her eyes to find out just how close he was? No, she would fight the urge.

"You seem tense, Renata. Could I offer you a massage?"

"Alan, I don't know how I could make it any more clear: I do not want - "

She was cut off by his hands on her shoulders. Even as she fought it, he kneaded her tension away. A moan escaped her lips, but she didn't care. His strong hands felt so good and she relaxed under their touch.

Suddenly he stopped, causing Renata's eyes to snap open. She turned her head and found his face inches from her own. As their eyes met, a million thoughts ran through her mind. _Would it be so bad to be with him? He's funny. He's brilliant in the courtroom. He's oddly sexy. And those hands!_

He leaned towards her, not breaking eye contact. She remained still, but didn't stop him. As their lips met, her eyes fluttered closed. His kiss was gentle at first, still testing her. When she didn't pull away he started to deepen it, bringing one hand up to rest on her arm, the other tangling in her hair. She brought her arms up around his neck and finally surrendered.

When they broke for air, they stayed in each others' arms. Alan looked in her eyes again. "So, will you let me take you to dinner now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. But it had better be expensive." With that she leaned into him again, hungry for another kiss. She couldn't help herself as she smiled against his lips.

_Friday night._ Renata put the finishing touches on her makeup and checked her hair. Flawless. She moved from her bathroom into her bedroom where her dress for the evening was hanging. She glanced at her bedside clock – 6:58pm. Alan was picking her up at 7:30. Just enough time to finish up.

She walked over to her closed door, unzipped the garment bag hanging there, and took a step back, admiring her latest purchase. It was a blood-red knee-length cocktail dress with a deep v-neck that met below her breasts in a diamond brooch. The thin straps accentuated her shoulders perfectly. Alan would drool over it. It was perfect. She removed it from its hanger and slipped it on – the silky fabric felt fantastic against her skin. She retrieved her strappy, silver, four-inch stiletto heels, also a new purchase, from their box and sat down on her bed to put them on. After she fastened her now-favorite shoes, she walked over to her closet door and opened it to reveal a full-length mirror. She looked good. Damn good.

She checked her clutch and grabbed her wrap, heading downstairs to wait for Alan. She found herself getting more excited by the minute. She hadn't been so eager for a date since, well, she couldn't remember when. It still pissed her off that Alan Shore had this effect on her, but she was becoming resigned to it. She decided to just enjoy the ride. Besides, if any other part of Alan was as good as his hands, it would be one hell of a ride.

Just as stepped off the bottom stair, the doorbell rang. She ran to the mirror to check her makeup one more time, then, taking a deep breath, opened the door. Alan stood there, looking rather dashing in a black suit. She smiled at his choice of accessories – a red tie and pocket square that perfectly matched her dress – since he hadn't seen the dress beforehand, and she herself had just bought it that afternoon.

She took his breath away. He had never seen a more gorgeous creature in his life, and, given his past experiences, that was saying something. "Renata. You look positively stunning this evening." He took in her dress and matching lipstick, thankful for his last-minute decision to go with the red accessories instead of the blue.

"Thank you, Alan. Shall we?" She closed the door and extended her arm.

"Yes, why don't we," he said, taking her arm and leading her to his waiting car. He opened the door for her and waited until she was settled before closing it. He walked around the back of the car, grinning from ear to ear and thinking about how lucky he was.

He got in and started the engine before he spoke again. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." He pulled out of her driveway and headed toward the restaurant.

"Of course. So, where are we going anyway?" she asked, crossing her legs and leaning toward him ever so slightly.

He glanced over, getting a grand view of her cleavage in the process. "It's…uh, it's…it's a surprise." How did she do that to him? He _never _had trouble finding words to say, but when he was with Renata it was a whole different ballgame.

"A surprise, huh? I usually don't like surprises." She giggled at the worried look he shot her. "But, in your case, Alan, I think I'll make an exception."

They spent the rest of the car ride, which was blessedly short, in silence. Renata allowed herself to zone out, trying to decide just where she wanted this evening to go. As they pulled up to the restaurant Alan said, "Ah, here we are."

Renata looked out the window and was impressed. "L'Espalier? Oh, Alan! I've always wanted to come here!"

"I take it you approve of your surprise, then." He smiled at her happiness.

"Yes, Alan, I definitely approve." She returned her smile, then turned her attention to her door, which was being opened by the valet. She took his extended hand and stood, adjusting the hem of her dress.

Alan walked around and took her arm, leaving the car in the valet's care. He nodded at the doorman as they entered and led Renata to the Maitre d' podium. "Hello, Louis."

"Ah, Mr. Shore. So nice to see you. Your table is all ready. Madame," Louis said, nodding in Renata's direction.

She smiled at him, then turned to Alan, raising her eyebrows at him. He just winked at her and followed Louis, who was personally leading them to their table.

"Here we are. The Salon, as you requested." Louis showed them to a beautiful dining room with a truffle and cream color scheme. It was dimly lit, with candles everywhere, and a table for two at the center.

Renata's breath caught at the lovely sight. "Oh, Alan. A private room?"

"Only the best for you, Renata. Only the best. Thank you Louis."

"You're more than welcome, Mr. Shore. Erik will be with you in just a moment." He gave a slight bow and left them alone.

"Erik?" Renata asked.

"Erik Johnson is the wine director here. He's a good man. Really knows his stuff." He pulled her chair out for her, then sat down across from her. She looked enchanting in the candlelight.

"So, the maitre d' knows you by name, the wine director himself is serving us,… what next? Is the head chef cooking our dinner?" She laughed a bit as she said it.

"As a matter of fact…"

She stopped laughing. "You're kidding."

"No, actually. Well, sort of. Jimmy is the Chef de Cuisine, but he's not serving us tonight."

"I didn't think he - "

"Frank McClelland is cooking for us tonight. He is the proprietor, as well as chef, and he's quite gifted." He took pleasure in her shock, which played clearly across her face. "I said 'only the best' Renata. I meant it."

"Yes, so I see."

They had a wonderful evening together. They even fed each other bits of their own meals. They talked about anything and everything. Alan told her about his childhood. How he'd lived in Massachusetts his entire life. Renata wasn't exactly an open book, but he did learn that she'd grown up just outside of Atlanta and went to law school at Tulane in New Orleans.

"So, a real-life southern belle. Did you do the whole debutante thing? A coming-out party?"

"Actually, I did." They both laughed. "I know, I know. The whole thing is so silly! But, my parents were rich, and part of that circle. When I told them I wanted to go into law, they pushed for me to go to John Marshal, but I was determined to leave home. So, Tulane it was."

She was having a genuinely good time, which made her choice about tonight infinitely easier. She knew exactly where she wanted this night to end – in Alan's bed.

They shared a dessert, feeding each other the entire time. Alan was immensely turned on by the way she would close her eyes and savor every bite from his fork as it slid slowly from her tantalizingly red lips. Renata loved the way he never took his eyes off of her, not even for a minute. She had turned the flirting on high tonight, but had a feeling she wouldn't have needed it anyway. Still, it had been fun.

As the dessert dwindled on their plate, she decided to make her intentions perfectly clear. While Alan was talking, she slipped her right shoe off and reached her foot underneath the table until it came in contact with his leg. He stumbled over his words as she gave him her sexiest smile.

The waiter chose that moment to enter the room to check on them. "How are we doing?" he asked, oblivious to the goings-on beneath the table.

Alan struggled for control. The waiter's presence had not deterred Renata, as her foot had slid further and further up his leg. "Fine!" he said, perhaps a little louder than intended, eliciting a chuckle from Renata. "I think we're ready for our check now."

"Very good, sir." He left to retrieve the check.

"You'd better stop if you want me to be able to leave," Alan said, reaching under the table to take her foot. He surprised her by rubbing it, finding a particularly sensitive spot just below her toes.

She gasped in surprise. Those hands again! She couldn't wait to have them on her. "How long does it take to get to your place, Alan?" She leaned across the table towards him.

He leaned in as well, until his face was inches from hers. "About fifteen minutes."

"That'll do." She closed the distance between them, kissing him for the first time since the courtroom. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip, running her tongue over his lips.

He opened his mouth, allowing her access, and massaged her tongue with his own. Just as he was really getting into it, he heard the waiter clear his throat. He reluctantly pulled away from Renata, looking deep into her eyes.

"Forgive my intrusion, sir. Here is your check." He laid the check on the table and quickly left the couple alone again.

Alan quickly appraised the check and pulled a large wad of cash from his wallet, making sure he tipped well. He wasn't aware of how this turned Renata on even more.

She slid her shoe back on and eyed him hungrily. He stood and walked around the table, extending his hand to her. She took it and stood, immediately grabbing him and kissing him again. "Let's get out of here, Alan."

"You read my mind, Renata." He followed her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back. As they exited the restaurant, he let his hand slip a little lower to her ass. She glanced over her shoulder at him, licking her lips slightly.

He handed his ticket to the valet. "Fast as you can, please." The valet rushed off. He leaned down to Renata's ear. "He won't be fast enough." He placed a kiss on the side of her neck, earning a slight moan from her. "You sure you want to go to my place? Your place is a bit closer."

"No. Your place. Besides, I'm not worried about how long it takes. Car rides can be fun." She winked at him, licking her lips again.

He cleared his throat. Yes, car rides _could _be fun.

TBC...Review, people! And don't worry...the next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off - with plenty of detail! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: First Time

Ch. 4

Alan practically sprinted around to his side of the car after closing the door for Renata. The parking attendants laughed to themselves as they watched this display.

"I think he might be in a hurry to get home," said the first one.

"Well, good God, did you see that woman? I would've been running, too. Lucky bastard."

As Alan sped off, Renata laughed out loud. "Alan, try not to get us killed or arrested before we get to your place." She leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm going to have my way with you whether we get there in five minutes or twenty." She placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed.

Ten minutes later, Alan pulled into his driveway. Renata had never seen anyone stop, put the car in park, turn off the engine, unbuckle his seatbelt, and open the door in one second flat, but Alan managed it. She was reaching for her door handle when Alan ripped it open.

"Oh, a gentleman, even when you're frantic."

"Nonsense. You're just not moving fast enough." He helped her out of the car and pushed the door shut even as he pulled her toward the front door.

She was still laughing when he slammed the door and pushed her up against it, crushing his mouth to hers. She parted her lips to give his tongue access, and he eagerly accepted the invitation.

Renata reached up and pushed Alan's jacket from his shoulders. She broke the kiss as she loosened his tie. "So, are we going to do this here, or are you going to take me to bed?"

"With pleasure, my dear. Although, I could take you right here." He lent down to kiss her again, lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He carried her up the stairs, marveling at how light the tiny woman was. He entered the bedroom and put her back on her feet.

The moment he let go, she took over, breaking the kiss and pushing him down onto the bed. She ripped the tie from his neck and started to pull his shirt open. He reached for the strap of her dress and she smacked his hand away. She wagged a finger at him and continued to undo his buttons.

Enjoying her game, he dropped his hands to his sides and appreciated the view of her cleavage that he was being treated to.

She reached up and lifted his face until their eyes met. Keeping the eye contact, she reached down and unbuckled her belt. She was pulling his zipper down when he didn't think he could take it anymore, but he just couldn't tear his eyes from her deep hazel ones. It was like she'd put him in a trance. He swallowed hard, and she smirked. He realized she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

She stood up straight then, and turned her back to him. He reached for her zipper, and when she didn't stop him, he knew that's what she wanted him to do. He reached a whole new level of excitement as he pulled the zipper slowly down to reveal her flawless, and braless, alabaster back.

When the zipper came to a stop, she stepped away from him. He watched her hips sway and licked his lips hungrily. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. She pushed one strap off her shoulder, then the other. She turned her head away and let the dress fall, leaving her in only black lace panties and her strappy silver heels.

He held his breath as she turned her head to him again. Slowly she turned to face him. She was even more gorgeous than he imagined. From her milky skin to the gentle flair of her hips, to her perfect breasts, which far surpassed his expectations. "Oh, Renata. You're perfect," he said as she came towards him. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

She couldn't wait to have his hands on her. She went to him and straddled his lap. He immediately took her left breast with his mouth while he gently fondled the other, lightly teasing her nipple with his thumb. She threw her head back in pleasure, reaching up to entangle her hands in his hair.

After a few seconds she pulled his head back and lowered her mouth to his once again. She stood up as she did this, and yanked on his pants. He lifted his hips off the bed, allowing her to completely remove them. She was pleased to see that he was more than "ready" for her.

With a groan, she practically tackled him, taking his mouth again. He quickly turned her to her hack and began moving down her body. It was Renata's turn to hungrily lick her lips as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck, between her breasts, down her torso, and finally to the top of her panties. She watched him with baited breath, surprised when he suddenly skipped to her inner thighs. She felt herself becoming wet as he kissed the inside of one thigh, then the other. He hooked his fingers in her panties and she lifted her hips so he could pull them off.

He flung them across the room and looked at her, naked, slightly flushed, and looking like a goddess on his bed. His eyes traveled up her body until they reached her face.

She waited until their eyes met before she said "Alan, I need you. Now." She ran her hands over her breasts and down her body, biting her lip.

"Your wish is my command." He climbed on top of her and paused, looking deep in her eyes. They were dark with need, a deep brown now. He crushed her mouth with his again.

She could feel his hardness against her, and it was driving her crazy. Not wanting to wait any longer, she reached between them and took him in her hand. She felt him gasp in their kiss as she guided him into her.

He paused to let her adjust to him, but apparently she didn't want to wait as she wrapped her legs around him, driving him deeper. He started to rock slowly in and out of her.

She moaned in pleasure at first, but soon wanted more. "Alan, we can make love later. Right now I need you to fuck me. Hard." She punctuated this last word with a forceful thrust of her hips.

"Oh, my God," he said, but quickly obliged, pumping faster and faster. He felt his own orgasm building as her moans grew louder. Soon, she was almost screaming.

"Alan! Oh, Alan, I'm so close! Touch me, Alan!" She took his hand and moved it between them. He found her clit and massaged it furiously. Within seconds, they were screaming each other's names, and Alan collapsed onto the bed.

After she caught her breath, she turned into him, throwing an arm over his chest. "So, was it worth the wait?"

"Oh, most definitely. I just hope you don't make me wait so long for the next time," he said as he linked his fingers with hers.

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem."

TBC...


End file.
